Дворфийский
Дворфийский язык (англ. Dwarven, Dwarvish) - основной язык расы дворфов. История Первоначально дворфы не имели письменного языка, а вместо этого передавали свои знания по устной традиции. Люди научили дворфов, как писать на «Всеобщем», что было намного проще и легче, чем использование рун. Спустя множество лет дворфы привели свой язык к новому, более удобному состоянию. Дворфийский язык выглядит как странный гибрид символов Титанов и человеческих букв.White Wolf. Alliance Player's Guide, 140 Примеры дворфийского языка Официальный перевод Ниже приведен перевод нескольких слов и фраз дворфийского языка, который был официально подтвержден Blizzard. *Бейл Модан (англ. Bael Modan) = Красная гора (англ. (the) Red Mountain)Arthaus. Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 190Arthaus. Alliance & Horde Compendium, 55 *Дрэйг'Сифал (англ. Draig'cyfaill) = Драконье Сердце(англ. Dragonheart), имя, которым многие звали Ронина.Knaak, Richard A.. Night of the Dragon, 102 *Двъяр'хан (англ. Dwyar'hun) = Лук Звезд (англ. Star Bow) на древнем диалекте, и небольшой арбалет, использующий вместо болтов - зубчатый шар - использовался Бронзобородами давным-давно, но в итоге от него отказались.Knaak, Richard A.. Night of the Dragon, 238 *Гвярбрауден (англ. Gwyarbrawden) = Древний ритуал, который часто практиковался среди воинов. Те, кто поклялся в Гвярбраудене друг другу, должны были пересечь весь Азерот, чтобы найти убийцу в случае насильственной гибели их товарища. При этом убийцу обычно ждала долгая и мучительная смерть, поскольку Гвярбрауден считался праведным деянием. Лидеры кланов публично не приветствовали существование этого ритуала, но при этом и не осуждали его. Таков был негласный закон в обществе дворфов, о котором посторонние практически ничего не знали.Knaak, Richard A.. Night of the Dragon, 17 *Хаггис (англ. Haggis) = Особое блюдо, которое состоит из смеси сердца, легких и печени овцы или барана, смешиваемых с салом, луком, овсом и приправами, и сваренных в желудке убитого животного. *Кадгар (англ. Khadgar) = Верный (англ. Trust) на древнем наречии.Grubb, Jeff. The Last Guardian, 36Rosenberg, Aaron. Tides of Darkness, 362 *Каз Модан (англ. Khaz Modan) = Горы или гора Каза (англ. Mountain or Mountains of Khaz), названы в честь титана Каз'горота.Arthaus, Alliance Player's Guide, 140Shadows & Light, 119World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 137 *Лок (англ. Loch) = Озеро (англ. a lake.).http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/loch *Лорн (англ. Lorn) = Земля (англ. Land), используется в Лордерон (англ. Lordaeron).Arthaus, Lands of Conflict, 19 *Магна (англ. Magna) = Защитник (англ. Protector), используется для Хранителей Азерота.DeCandido, Keith R.A.. Cycle of Hatred, 129, 148 *Тан (англ. Thane) = Горный король (англ. Mountain King).White Wolf. Alliance Player's Guide, 56 Предположительный перевод Ниже указан перевод нескольких слов, не имеющий подтверждения от Blizzard. От сообщества *Бейл'Гар (англ. Bael'Gar) = Красный гигант (англ. Red Giant) *Бейл (англ. Bael) = Красный (англ. Red)Arthaus. Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 190Metzen, Chris; Bob Fitch, Luke Johnson, Seth Johnson, Mur Lafferty, James Maliszewski. Alliance & Horde Compendium, 55 *Дун (англ. Dun) = Поселение/город (англ. settlement/town) или земля (англ. ground) *Бейл'Дун (англ. Bael'Dun) = Красноземье (англ. Redshire, Redground) *Лок Модан (англ. Loch Modan) = Горное Озеро (англ. Mountain Lake) или Озерное высокогорье (примеч. Таныч: если следовать порядку в соответствии с переводом Каз Модан - горы Каза, то этот перевод на русский получается более верным) *Модан (англ. Modan) = Гора (англ. Mountain) или горы (англ. Mountains) *Гар (Gar) = Гигант (англ. Giant) *Ои (англ. Oie) = Да (англ. Yes) *Итэ (англ. Eta) = Нет (англ. No) *Тор Модан (англ. Thor Modan) = Гора Торима (англ. Mountain of Thorim) Дополнительный список (от Таныча) * Дрэйг (англ. Draig) = дракон (уэльск. Draig).https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/draig * Сифал (англ. Cyfaill) = Сердце. * Анвилмар (англ. Anvilmar) = Старая Наковальня. * Аденмар (англ. Andemar) = кователь булав (англ. Macecrafter)http://www.wowhead.com/npc=222/nillen-andemar * Бранмар (англ. Brahnmar) = кователь брони (англ. Armorer)http://www.wowhead.com/npc=1450/brahnmar * Бран (англ. Brahn) = броня. * Мар (англ. Mar) = наковальня или ковать. * Анвил (англ. Anvil) = старый. * Аден (англ. Ande) = булава. * Бейлгун (англ. Baelgun) = Огненная Борода (англ. Flamebeard)http://www.wowhead.com/npc=93948/baelgun-flamebeard * Гунвальд (англ. Gunwald) = Cедобород (англ. Graybeard).http://www.wowhead.com/npc=46376/gunwald-greybeard * Гун (англ. Gun) = борода. * Вальд (англ. Wald) = серый или седой. * Гол'Болар (англ. Gol'Bolar) = Карьер в южном Дун Мороге. * Голнир (англ. Golnir) = Твердопал (англ. Bouldertoe).http://www.wowhead.com/npc=4256/golnir-bouldertoe * Гол (англ. Gol) = Булыжник/валун * Болар (англ. Bolar) = карьер. * Нир (англ. Nir) = палец. * Гош-Халдир (англ. Gosh-Haldir) = Хозяйка кладки (англ. The Clutch Mother)http://www.wowhead.com/npc=2476/gosh-haldir * Халдир (англ. Haldir) = Хозяйка/Мать. * Гош (англ. Gosh) = Кладка/Выводок. Слова, перевод которых заимствован из реально существующих языков * Дун Модр (англ. Dun Modr) = Бывшая крепость дворфов в северной Болотине. * Модр (англ. Modr) = ярость, гнев.(от др.норв. móðr)https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/m%C3%B3%C3%B0r * Нидавелир (англ. Nidavelir) = Поселение железных дворфов в Грозовой Гряде, Нордсколе. * Нида (англ. Nida) = Мрак, тьма (от др. сканд. Niða) * Велир (англ. Velir) = Vellir (мн.ч., в ед. ч. — völlr) переводится как поля, земли, область, а также как обитель, обиталище, дом, или даже чертог. Таким образом Niðavellir переводится как Обитель мрака. Также часто встречается написание в виде Nidavellir, Nidavallir и другие.https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Нидавеллир * Дун Болдар (англ. Dun Baldar) = крепость дворфов клана Грозовой Вершины в Альтеракской долине. * Болдар (англ. Baldar) = храбрый, смелый. Baldar - ирландское имя, корни которого уходят к норвержской мифологии - богу Бальдру или Бальдеру, чье имя, в свою очередь, происходит от древненорвержского (а также других родственных древних языков) слова baldr - храбрый, смелый.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baldr * Модгуд (англ. Modgud) = Яростный Боец ("Furious Battler") от двух составляющих это имя: -móðr (с др. норв. "ярость") и guðr (с др. норв. "битва").Викисловарь: Guðr Перевод непереведенных ранее слов из игрового парсера * Scyld = 1. Щит, защита (от др. англ. scield)Викисловарь: Scield 2. Долг, обязательство (от др. норв. skuld)Викисловарь: Skuld * Skalf = трясти, дрожать, вызвать дрожь (от исл. skelf-a)John Jamieson, An Etymological Dictionary of the Scottish Language: Illustrating the Words in Their Different Significations by Examples from Ancient and Modern Writers, Том 1 * Hrim = мороз, изморозь, иней (от др. норв. hrím)Викисловарь: hrím * Misfaran = сбиваться с пути либо быть несчастливым (от др. англ. misfare)Викисловарь: Misfare Непереведенные дворфийские названия: * Ангор (англ. Angor) — Крепость дворфов Черного железа в Бесплодных землях. * Барадин (англ. Baradin) — Залив в западной Болотине. * Дун Альгаз (англ. Dun Algaz) — Дворфийский перевал из Лок Модана в Болотину. * Дун Гарок (англ. Dun Garok) — крепость дворфов Стальгорна, расположенная в юго-восточной части Хиллсбрада. * Дун Мандарр (англ. Dun Mandarr) — это небольшая пещера в восточной части Зимних Ключей. * Дун Морог (англ. Dun Morogh) — дворфийское высокогорье в центральной части Каз Модана.. * Грим Батол (англ. Grim Batol) — Бывшая крепость дворфов в восточной Болотине. * Каранос (англ. Kharanos) — Город дворфов в центре Дун Морога. * Тандол (англ. Thandol) — Мост дворфов, соединяющий Каз Модан и Лордерон. * Телген (англ. Thelgen) — пещера в южной Болотине. * Телсамар (англ. Thelsamar) — дворфийский город на юго-западе Лок Модана. * Холмы Тандрид (англ.The Tundrid Hills) - область в Дун Мороге. * Дун Аргол (англ. Dun Argol) - город железных дворфов в Седых холмах. * Долина Летлор (англ. Lethlor Ravine) - область в Бесплодных землях. * Пещера Тельгена (англ. Thelgen Rock) - область в Болотине. * Лок Вералл (англ. Loch Verrall) - озеро на западе Сумеречного нагорья. Языковой парсер игрового клиента С помощью языковых парсеров в игровом клиенте World of Warcraft происходит подражание языкам, которые доступны персонажам разных рас. Парсер начинает работу, когда игровой клиент получает какое-либо сообщение с языковой отметкой, если указанный язык не доступен персонажу. * 1: A * 2: Am, Ga, Go, Ke, Lo, Ok, Ta, Um, We, Zu * 3: Ahz, Dum, Dun, Eft, Gar, Gor, Hor, Kha, Mok, Mos, Red, Ruk * 4: Gear, Gosh, Grum, Guma, Helm, Hine, Hoga, Hrim, Khaz, Kost, Loch, Modr, Rand, Rune, Thon * 5: Algaz, Angor, Dagum, Frean, Gimil, Goten, Havar, Havas, Mitta, Modan, Modor, Scyld, Skalf, Thros, Weard * 6: Bergum, Drugan, Farode, Haldir, Haldji, Modgud, Modoss, Mogoth, Robush, Rugosh, Skolde, Syddan * 7: Dun-fel, Ganrokh, Geardum, Godkend, Haldren, Havagun, Kaelsag, Kost-um, Mok-kha, Thorneb, Zu-Modr * 8: Azregahn, Gefrunon, Golganar, Khaz-dum, Khazrega, Misfaran, Mogodune, Moth-tur, Ok-Hoga, Thulmane * 9: Ahz-Dagum, Angor-dum, Arad-Khaz, Gor-skalf, Grum-mana, Khaz-rand, Kost-Guma, Mund-helm * 10: Angor-Magi, Gar-Mogoth, Hoga-Modan, Midd-Havas, Nagga-roth, Thros-gare * 11: Azgol-haman, Dun-haldren, Ge'ar-anvil, Guma-syddan * 12: Robush-mogan, Thros-am-Kha * 13: Gimil-thumane, Gol'gethrunon, Haldji-drugan * 14: Gosh-algaz-dun, Scyld-modor-ok * 17: Haldren-Lo-Modoss Интересные факты В книге "Варкрафт: Хроники. Том 1" было отретконено происхождение названия государства людей "Лордерон": Наиболее желанными и плодородными были земли в лесах Тирисфал. Там народ Арати построили крепость для защиты полей от гноллов, кобольдов и прочих опасных тварей. В ней поселились многие бывшие солдаты, назвавшие в честь покойного генерала Лордейна эти земли Лордероном. Источники Категория:Языки Категория:Дворфийский Категория:Культура дворфов